What Happens in Vegas Shouldn't Move to Alaska
by Kick Caskett
Summary: Richard Castle walked; well actually it was more like skipped, into the twelfth precinct. "Let's go the Vegas" chimed Castle. Castle and Beckett go to Las Vegas, Nevada. What will happen while they are there? Lots of Caskett as always. One-Shot...Enjoy :D


**A/N: Now I know may people have already written a story based on this idea but I couldn't help myself and put my own little spin on things. My friend Thre3 gave me this idea while ranting so I created a story out of her random rant. I know the story could/would never happen but several reason, but enjoy it for what it is, random Caskett fluff. Anyways this is a one-shot so therefore Enjoy! (I am sorry if any information in this story is incorrect) By the way Castle and Beckett are together in this story, but it's up to you to decide how long they have been together and how they got together.**

What happens in Vegas shouldn't move to Alaska

Richard Castle walked; well actually it was more like skipped, into the twelfth precinct. "Let's go the Vegas" chimed Castle. His outburst was heard by all of those who were working in the precinct; however it was only directed at his girlfriend, Katherine Beckett.

Beckett just stood and looked blankly at her boyfriend. "Why on earth would we go to Vegas?" questioned Beckett. She knew Castle came up with random ideas, but this was just so absurd.

"Why not?" chirped Castle. Before letting Beckett answer his rhetorical question, he asked yet another one. "Why can your amazing and ruggedly handsome boyfriend take you on a weekend away?"

"Because if you wanted to take me away you could have picked a place more romantic like Vermont, not Las Vegas"

"Yes, that is true. But I wanted a fun road trip and I am feeling really lucky this weekend." Castle couldn't let Beckett know the true reason for the weekend, after all it was supposed to be a surprise.

"I can't say no to this, can I?"

"Nope." smugly smiled Castle as he began to leave the precinct. "We leave in two hours" shouted Castle once more before entering the elevator.

"But what about work?" called out Beckett, after all Gates wouldn't let her have any time off to take a road trip to Vegas.

"Ryan and Esposito are covering. Apparently you suddenly caught a bad flu." Beckett realised there was no way Castle was going to let her not go, so she quickly grabbed her bag and coat, while Castle held the elevator. They then left the precinct, together.

.

.

.

Castle was casually tapping his finger on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. The top of his red Ferrari was down and the wind was blowing his hair making him look like a rock star. Beckett was sitting their quietly barley saying a word. Her hand was resting on her head and her elbow was resting on the edge of the car. She wasn't really paying attention to anything. She was silent for most of the trip; after all they had just finished a difficult case that had kept her up most nights for the last week. Castle noticed how silent she was, and Castle hated awkward silence so decided to speak up.

"Don't you just love road trips?"

Beckett was startled by the question and was suddenly brought back to reality at Castle's outburst. "W-What?"

"I said don't you just love road trips?"

"No" Beckett stated plainly.

"Why not?" whined Castle

"Because this is basically a kidnap"

"So your boyfriend taking you on a romantic weekend away is now considered to be kidnap"

"Considering I don't know where we are going or what we are doing and I am being kept here against my will. I'd say it is"

"Maybe you will be surprised by this weekend" smirked Castle. He had the entire weekend planned and he just had to pray that she would thank him for it later after all this weekend is full of surprises.

"I don't think I will"

.

.

.

Beckett and Castle stepped out of their long, black, stretch limo and onto a red carpet. Before coming to the casino, they stopped at their penthouse hotel room. Castle had brought a Beckett a brand new dress, which she refused to wear. However all she brought for the trip was tracky-dacks, so Castle won that argument. Even though she resisted being forced to wear the dress Castle insisted. He did those stupid puppy dog eyes that made her cave. So now Beckett was wearing a bright red, low cut, tight fitting dress that ran to the length of the floor and Castle was dress in a black suit with a little black tie. They continued to make their way through Las Vegas's Caesar Palace Casino. Beckett was still totally unaware to what was going on. Sure she trusted Castle enough to let him lead the way, but she liked having control over a situation, and right now she had none.

Castle extended his arm out waiting for Beckett to grab it. "Castle, what are we doing her?" Beckett took hold of his arm, hesitating for a moment, and they then made their way up to carpet towards the entrance.

"I thought I might try my luck here in Vegas. I mean I've got my lucky charm with me"

"How am I you're lucky charm?"

"You're not. I am wearing my lucky socks. Every time I have had a brush with death I have been wearing my socks, and I am still alive. Therefore they are lucky"

"Just keep walking Castle" said Beckett as she practically dragged Castle through the entrance.

.

.

.

Castle sat down with Beckett at the table in the bar area of the Casio and signalled for the waiter to come over.

"What can I get you today, sir?" asked the waiter who was wearing a very similar outfit to Castle, which caused Beckett to let a little laugh out.

Castle gave Beckett a little stare before answering the waiter. "Can I please have some of your finest champagne?"

"Is there anything else?"

"No thanks, just make sure there are two glasses"

"What's the champagne for?" asked Beckett, though she wasn't complaining, she loves that Castle spoils her with expensive champagne.

"You don't know what today is, do you?" Castle just loved to tease Beckett, of course she forgot, I mean it's not a date she is expected to know.

Beckett questioned what the hell he was going on about. "No" droned Beckett.

"It has been exactly 5 years to this day since we first met" smiled Castle.

Beckett eyes widened, a smile forming on her face. She couldn't believe he would remember such a day. "That is so cute you remembered such a day"

"Let me guess. You forgot?"

"Considering I forget nearly everyone's birthday each year, you could forgive me?"

"Don't worry I already do." The waiter returned moments later with the champagne and glasses. He poured them up to the brim, smiled and left.

"A toast, to happily ever after" spoke Castle before clicking his glass with Beckett's. Castle quickly sculled his drink, to which Beckett also did. Castle grabbed the bottle and Beckett's hand and led her into the casino.

"Let's start this party" shouted Castle as he entered the room filled with many high society citizen. He headed straight towards the no limits Texas Holden table. Beckett decided that she wouldn't play and would rather just watch, with her bottle in hand.

"Deal me in"

.

.

.

Castle now owned these games of poker and also was through his 4th whisky of the night. He could barely concentrate but still couldn't stop playing, after all his lucky charm was just sitting there. However he could tell that Beckett was getting bored of just sitting there watching. So he decided collected him winnings, which was quite a lot by the way and leave. He then made his way to where Beckett was still sitting, with yet another drink in hand.

"Do you want to head to the bar Beckett for some more drinks?"

"Sure do" shouted a happy, drunk Beckett to which Castle replied by picking her up in his arms and carried her back to the bar.

.

.

.

_The following morning…_

"Arrgghh" groaned Beckett. Her head was pounding and she felt like it was about to explode. Her head was buried into the chest next to her. She was barley unable to open her eyes as her hotel room was filling with sunlight.

"Castle!"

"Kate. Please don't get up" grumbled Castle, still half asleep and unable to fully understand his surroundings.

"Castle! Wake up!"

"E-Errgghh"

"Castle! What do you remember from last night?" Castle nearly jumped out of the bed. Beckett's words sounded like a gunshot right next to his head.

"Nothing. What about you?" Castle rolled over and was now facing face down on the bed, burring his head in the pillow.

"I don't remember a lot, only snippets. I can remember lots of smiling, and then there was that annoying bell that wouldn't shut up. I can remember a door, of some sort, buts that's about all I got"

"Well whatever we did, couldn't have been that bad. Could of it?" A worried look appeared on Beckett's face. Castle is known to get up to some crazy things, but as of late he hadn't done anything any crazy, so that gave Beckett some hope. Beckett started to get out of the bed, hoping her head was not going to explode. She made a note to herself, not to ever drink again. Ever. As her feet touched the ground, her phone began to ring, and ring loud it did.

"Castle, where's my phone?" snapped Beckett, she just wanted the sound to go away.

"I don't know" mumbled Castle as he was still facing face down on the bed. Beckett quickly scanned the room, looking for that damn phone. And then she saw a jacket discarded on the floor. _A-Ah._ She quickly scrambled onto the floor to answer her mobile.

"Hello" once again snapped Beckett, after all she couldn't be bothered dealing with anything at the moment.

"Hello this is Mary from the Little Smiles adoption agency, I would like to confirm that you will be picking up Lilly today at 2" Mary spoke with a bit too much enthusiasm for her liking

"What?" questioned Beckett, after all this had to be some sort of _prank_.

"Last night you came in and filled out your adoption forms. We noticed that Mrs Castle was a police detective so we pushed your form to the top of our list"

"Wait, what did you just call me?" This little _prank_ was going too far now.

"Mrs Castle?"

"Why would you call me Mrs Castle?"

"It's the name on the adoption form. At Little Smiles we only adopt out children to happy married couple, so we requested that you present you marriage certificate. It also helps to know that you are using your real names."

"So you are saying that me and Mr Castle, who are married I might add, have adopted a baby and are collecting it today at 2pm."

"Yes that is correct. I shall see you later Mrs Castle." And with that she hanged up. Beckett threw her phone on the floor and then turned to Castle who had the pillow over his head covering his ears from all sound. Beckett needed answers now and wasn't going to get any playing nice.

"Castle!" yelled Beckett as she ripped the pillow and duvet from the bed and continued to yell. "Castle!"

"What?" grumbled Castle.

"Castle, why are we adopting a baby?" an angry Beckett yelled.

"Wait! What?"

"Well today at 2pm we are going to the Little Smiles adoption centre, right here in Las Vegas, to adopt little Lilly, our new child"

"Oh dear God! What the hell did we do?"

"Wait, are you saying that you didn't prank me with the call?"

"No, why would I do that" asked Castle. Now realising that he may be actually adopting a baby, he started to panic. "What the hell happened last night?" questioned Castle holding his head, trying to help his head from exploding, after all that alcohol he may never need to consume alcohol again.

As if on cue, moments later Castle's phone rang. Beckett continued to pace the small room and was trying to search her memory while Castle grabbed his phones off the dresser.

"Hello. Richard Castle"

"Hello, my name is Summer and I am with Anchors Away real estate. I was just confirming what type of flooring you would like in your third bedroom. You said you were going to get back to me today"

"I'm sorry flooring for where?"

"The house you purchased last night, on 26 Kachmak Lane, Anchorage. The four story mansion located on the most beautiful stretch of land in Alaska. Well I was wondering whether you were after the white, plush carpet or the golden, brown timber for the third bedroom. You requested that we get the home ready for you as soon as possible and I am just fixing the last few detail"

"Yes ok then. I will take the carpet for that room. Was there any other details you needed?"

"Just the colour of that wall"

"We will have it pink. For our new daughter" Beckett could hear Castle from the other side of the room. _What the hell is he doing?_ She thought. Of course Castle figured out that is must be some sort of prank. After all this all sounded so crazy.

"Well that's all I needed from you at the moment. Can you come and collect the keys today at noon?"

"That will be fine. Have a nice day" said Castle as he hanged up the phone. He turned back around and found Beckett standing there staring at him.

"How could you not believe any of this?"

"That's gotta be Ryan and Esposito pranking us?" laughed Castle. I mean this all sounded so crazy.

Beckett tried to search her memory really hard to figure out what the hell happened. This couldn't be just a prank. How did things get so out of control? She remembers being at the bar and drinking a lot, and by her standards it had to be a massive amount. She remembered lots of laughing and then… All of a sudden it all came back to her. They were at a chapel; it's had a massive pink and white banner. Maybe it said Happy Endings or something like that. Inside the wedding chapel was the so-called celebrant. He was dressed as cupid holding a little bow and arrow in hand. Beckett remembered laughing and smiling so much that she was unable to stand on her own two feet, so Castle was holding her in his arms. They kissed and laughed their way out of there. Next they walked a little down the road and saw an adoption centre. Beckett has always loved kids and asked Castle to go in. Castle being equally as drunk obliged. Next thing Beckett remembers was filling out a form; she specifically remembers writing Katherine Beckett and then scribbling it out and writing Castle. They left there once again drunk as ever, barley walking straight and smiling uncontrollably. Castle, being ever so practical noticed they would need a place to raise their new child so saw a real estate agent down the road and suggested that they go and buy a house. Of course Castle didn't really know what he was saying and randomly chose a house from a book of available properties. This place just ended up being in Alaska. _Oh God,_ thought Beckett. _I am never drinking again. _Beckett however needed proof. To make sure that Ryan and Esposito were trying to trick them. There had to be some physical proof somewhere. Beckett realised that there had to be a marriage certificate somewhere. She began to rummage through her jacket that she was wearing the night before, the one she found her phone in. And there she found it. Her marriage certificate to one Richard Edgar Castle, stamped and approved with the city of Las Vegas, Nevada. And along with that was the receipt from the house they brought as well as a copy of the adoption papers. _Oh-No_.

Castle was off in the corner laughing at how ridiculous this sounded. I mean they got drunk in Las Vegas and this is what happens.

"Castle! This isn't some kind of joke you know"

"I thought it was just a prank by Ryan and Esposito?"

"No it isn't" said Beckett as she gave Castle all the papers that she had just pulled out of her jacket. Castle's jaw dropped, nearly to the floor. However, once Castle regained his composure he let out a small chuckle, which caused Beckett to get even angrier at her _husband._

"You think this is funny?" snapped Beckett, with a scowl on her face.

"A little bit yeah" continued to laugh at the entire situation.

Annoyed and frustrated with everything at the moment, she turned away from Castle and began pace up and down the room. She turned around and then she saw it. It was small and hidden under the bed, but yet still visible. She bent down to pick it up. It was a red, heart shaped box. She carefully opened the box and then she saw it. She pulled it out of the box and approached Castle.

"What is this?" she asked, more like demanded.

"Ummmm.." Castle thought for a moment about lying for a moment but realised that Beckett was already furious and knew that this would just add to it. "Its and engagement ring"

"So before we got hitched last night, you were planning on proposing" once again demanded Beckett.

"Yes"

"So let me get this straight. We come to Vegas for the weekend, an idea that was yours I might add. You planned on proposing. But however, we then end up married. Are adopting a baby which we are picking up today at 2. And best of all, we purchased 4 story mansion in Alaska where we will live together happily with our new child"

Richard Castle was for the first time in his life, speechless. However he still had his sense of humour, "So Mrs Castle, where do you want to go on your honeymoon?"


End file.
